


A Special Kind of Prom

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, They're all in high school, and derek is their age, anti-prom, but still werewolves, but they don't want to go to prom, its prom time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's senior year and the pack doesn't want to go to prom so they decide to have an anti-prom for themselves. everyone's excited except for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Prom

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically they're all still werewolves but derek is the same age as the rest of the pack idk...just go with it 
> 
> based on a prompt I got: "Can u do The whole pack in high school and its senior year and sterek have been together for a long time and in love and when its almost prom the pack decide to have their own anti prom just them so they can do things they actually find fun. Really fluffly and cute and terms of endearment please"
> 
> anyways no beta so all mistakes are my own

It was finally coming up to the end of senior year. All the hallways around the school were covered in posters for prom and reminding students to get their tickets before they were sold out.

“Yo Stiles, have you and Derek decided if you’re going to prom or not? Kira and I were talking and none of us really wanna go to prom so we were thinking of hosting our own sort of anti-prom thing and Lydia said we could use her place” Scott asked as he slid into his seat next to Stiles in chemistry.

Stiles didn’t really have an answer for him. He knew that Derek didn’t really want to go to prom and he hated the big crowds and the dancing and Derek would love the idea but Stiles, well Stiles really wanted to go to prom. Ever since he was little and everyday he would walk past that picture in the hallway of his beautiful mom standing next to his dad at their senior prom, he’d just always wanted that. Even before he met Derek he had wanted the special prom night with the cute date and the cheesy pictures and everything that went along with a senior year prom night. But then he met Derek and once they started getting more serious over the years, he always had a nagging feeling that Derek wouldn’t want all that and he wouldn’t get to go to his senior prom. But that was ok because he would do anything for Derek even if that meant giving up his once in a lifetime senior prom.

Stiles smiled and responded, “yeah man that sounds cool I know that’s something Derek will really like.”

So they made plans. Stiles and Derek, Scott and Kira, Isaac and Allison, Erica and Boyd, and Lydia and Malia would all have their own little anti-prom at Lydia’s the night of BHHS’s prom. No fancy dresses or tuxedos, no lavish hairstyles or hours spent on makeup. They’d just have a bonfire and drink and relax and maybe even spend time in the pool. It was going to be a relaxed night and the entire pack seemed excited. Well everyone except Stiles.

He said he was happy and his dad was a little relieved when he found out he didn’t have to spend money on a tux rental for Stiles. But Stiles was a little bummed out. The only person who knew about his desire to have the perfect prom night was his mom but she wasn’t alive anymore and his secret died with her. It was a week before their anti-prom when Derek noticed something was up.

“Babe, you okay?” he asked while they worked on some chemistry homework.

“Yeah munchkin, it’s all good. Just..homework’s a bit difficult today ya know.”

Derek gave his boyfriend a suspicious look as he leaned over to look at his paper. “Love, you got all the problems right. Quit lying what’s really up?"

“It’s nothing Der, leave it alone.” Stiles quipped as he flipped open a new textbook and started to read.

Later that night when Derek stayed over for dinner, John pulled him over to the side while Stiles got started on the dishes. “Derek, are you sure Stiles is ok with not going to prom next week?” Derek had no idea Stiles thought otherwise.

“No sir. I mean I don’t know? He was the one who mentioned it to me and when I said it was a good idea he just agreed and that was the end of the conversation. Is there a reason he isn’t ok with not going?” Derek questioned, afraid his boyfriend’s sour mood earlier had something to do with this topic.

“Yeah,” the Sheriff started, “well he doesn’t know that I know this but it’s just something his mother mentioned to me when she got sick. She made an effort to tell me as much as possible when she knew she’d eventually be too sick to remember. Anyways, she told me that Stiles always told her that he wanted to go to prom. He would see the picture of Claudia and I that’s framed in the hallway and he was in love with it. He would constantly talk to her about how he wanted to have a ‘big boy suit one day and find a pretty date and take lots of pictures so that one day his kids could look at the pictures and maybe feel the same way’,” the sheriff said, a sad look in his eyes as he remembered Claudia and thought about his son and all the plans he had but never told to anyone else.

Derek was speechless. He had no idea his boyfriend felt this way. And then it dawned on him. Stiles was doing this for him. Stiles knew that Derek hated being around too many people and that he would prefer a smaller crowd. After realizing he hadn’t said anything yet and John was still waiting for an answer, he responded.

“No, I had no idea. I’m gonna talk to him I can’t believe he’d give up his dream for me…” Derek knew that most people didn’t really have such strong opinions on a high school prom but finding out Stiles felt this way, changed everything. He could do it. He could do it for Stiles and suck it up for one night. He’d do anything to see Stiles happy because Stiles deserved nothing but happiness.

The next day Derek thought it’d be worth it to talk to Scott and see if he knew anything about this. After realizing that Scott didn’t know a thing about this either, he knew he had to do something. He was considering just going to prom with Stiles but knew that Stiles wouldn’t have much fun there without any of his friends. So he pitched an idea to his friends.

“I was thinking maybe we could make the theme of our anti-prom….prom?” They all stared at him like he was crazy.

Lydia was the one to pipe up first. “Derek, we are literally having this anti-prom so we don’t have to conform to the traditional prom activities and ideas why in the world would be theme our event, prom? Plus, Malia, Allison, Kira, Erica, and I already went shopping for all the least romantic decorations we could find and let me tell you that was a difficult feat so explain yourself.”

Derek looked around the room at the rest of the pack while they all waited patiently for him to answer. “I can’t really give you guys specifics but I know that Stiles really wants to go to prom and he only agreed to this because of me and I feel bad because he really wants this. And I know it’s not fair to ask any of you to change your plans and go to prom because I know it’d be difficult for all you with the loud music and too many perfume and cologne smells and I understand, trust me. But Stiles needs this and it’s important to him. Can we just take a few cheesy pictures while all dressed up and then we can all change and go back to our original plan for the night but it would just mean so much to Stiles and after the year he’s had he needs this. We all need this. Please?” he pleaded with his pack. He knew he had a “grumpy-cat looking face” (according to Stiles) but he tried to pull out his best puppy dog eyes while they all thought over his proposition.

They all agreed and decided to surprise Stiles with the prom portion of the night. Derek called up the Sheriff and clued him in on everything. The Sheriff dug through his closet and found his old box of stuff. In there was his tuxedo from his high school prom. He forgot he had it in there. He’d gotten the box out to find some pictures of him and Claudia to give to Stiles for the night and found the suit instead. He got it dry-cleaned and had Derek pick it up so he could surprise Stiles with it.

Derek couldn’t believe he was doing this. It may not be the real prom but this was his chance to do something for Stiles. Stiles was always doing things for him and making sure he was always taken care of and now this was Derek’s chance to return the favor. With a smile on his face he picked up the tux and made his way to the Stilinski’s place. Stiles opened the door with a smile on his face.

“Hi puddin’, let’s go get our anti-prom on!” he said, gazing up slightly at his boyfriend, fake smile plastered on his face. He could do this. He could give up his one special prom night just to see Derek happy and comfortable. He grabbed his overnight bag and made his way to Derek’s car.

They drove in silence but both of them were aware that the other looked like they wanted to say something. They made their way up to the front door, hands intertwined. When Stiles’ opened the door he couldn’t believe what he saw.

There was the entire pack all dressed up like they were ready to go to the real prom. The girls looked stunning in their colorful gowns and the boys looked fancy in their tuxedos that they were more than happy to rent even if they were only going to wear them for less than an hour. Stiles froze on the spot and took in the scene around him. His friends all smiling at him, his dad and Melissa in the corner with cameras in their hands by a makeshift photo backdrop, and his boyfriend looking at him with a huge smile on his face.

“Surprise?” Derek said. “A little birdie told me that going to the prom and having the nice tux and the pictures was important to you so here we are! I mean we’re changing in like an hour and getting in the pool and going on with the rest of our night as planned but I wanted to do this for you. You’re always doing things for me and this was my chance to give you something nice because you deserve only the nicest things and I want to always make sure you’re taken care of,” Derek blushed as his emotional mini-speech in front of all their friends had come to an end.

“Anyways I have your dad’s old tux in the car and mine’s there too so let’s get changed so we can take some pictures and maybe have one slow dance so we can get started on our night!” The boys got changed and the entire pack started to mess around and take the goofiest pictures.

Stiles’ bright smile didn’t leave his face once. He was unbelievably touched with how sweet of a gesture this was from Derek. Once they all decided enough was enough and they slow danced to a few songs, the Sheriff pulled Stiles aside.

“Hey son, I hope you enjoyed what Derek did for you. Your mom told me about your prom thing before she died and I hope you don’t mind that I told Derek. He’s a good kid, I’m glad it’s him. You know I love you and your mom would be so proud of you and I can only imagine that if she was here right now she’d be gushing over how handsome her son looks right now.”

Stiles shed a few small tears before pulling his dad in for a hug. A few hours later the pack was lounging around in the pool and drinking while they talked about their future plans. Stiles made his way over to Derek and pulled him aside.

“Hi my wonderful honey bunches of oats have I thanked you enough tonight for this? I didn’t think anyone ever knew about the prom thing so I figured it’d be ok. I had no problem giving up my prom for you because you’re worth it. You’re so worth it,” he smiles, leaning over to kiss Derek.

“I hope you know I’d do anything for you too baby. I know we’re young and technically still high school students for one more week till graduation but you’ve gotta know that you’re it for me. I picture my entire future with you by my side because there’s no one I’ve ever loved or ever will love as much as you.” Derek said, a dreamy look in his eyes. He always turned to mush around his boyfriend, destroying any cred he had as a scary alpha.

The night went on and they only had more fun. The played a game of pool volleyball, moved on to drunken karaoke, and ended the night with boxes of pizzas around a bonfire, falling asleep in sleeping bags they set up beforehand. It wasn’t the prom night Stiles had imagined since he was a little kid but he wouldn’t trade this for the world. He had his boyfriend and his pack and he felt loved and happy.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
